James Young
James Young is a human mutant who is a former member of the Team Rocket Organization. He is the husband Sierra Young, adoptive father of Jonathan, Brianna, Samantha and Holly Young. He has his own pet that he kept since he was a kid named Growlie. Personality James is a calm, smart, and clever man, but sometimes he can be socked when his past is being brought up by an opponent who he met in the past or if his opponent is charging up at him suppressing his attacks. And due to the cosmic storm he got a lot smarter. He gets angered when talking about the trouble he made during the past, along with anyone who blackmails him. James does shows a fatherly attitude, looking after Jonathan, Samantha, Holly and Brianna when they're being attacked. He shows great love for his friends in the past will keep quiet about their where they are, even if means by death. In his early life, James was known to have a rare bottle cap collection when this hobby started when he was a child, have training in scooping Goldeen, also have a kind relationship toward his grandparents since they did not want him to behave "properly", like his parents and many tutors did at home, and he loved how the old couple treated sick Pokemon. He also showed kindness toward the Pokemon his grandparents cared for. James also appears to have the most conscience among the three, and is the least prone to backstabbing someone who is kind to him. History Before James became a father of the family, he was an agent working for a secret organization, until he was about to quit and move back to his normal life the cosmic storm infected him, when he got powers he hidden him from his partners and friends and when one of his partners knew he strangled her in order to keep quiet. Later, when his boss blabbers about him witnessing the killing and plans to blackmail him into exposing him if he doesn't do what his boss tolls him to do, and before his boss gives him orders he snaps and brutally kills his boss and ever employees who worked, including his rivals and every former and current enemy he met in the world. When he realized that friends would be hated by everyone he knows, he abandon them so they would be safe. By the end he was about to leave town Jonathan met him, he brings him to the alley, each person tells about themselves and their past crimes, Jonathan talked James into forgetting about past by forming a family, which involves marring Sierra making the "Young" family. Pokemon Currently With Weapons Rose:In his early years, James always carried a red rose with him. He uses it as his signature weapon by focusing his energy to turn it into 2 types of weapons. *'Enhanced Durability':By channeling his energy into his rose, it become more durable and very resistant to attacks. *'Weapon Regeneration':If the rose is possibly destroyed, the remaining of James' energy will automatically repairs itself to its original form. Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities Disguise Mastery:In his early years, James has great skills in disguising, he was able to fool everyone he met in disguise. His pet Growlie was to see through him by his scent, including his family knows but they tend to play along. Master Pianist & Violinist:James stated that he had 23 private tutors as a boy, as well as piano and violin lessons. His gives piano and violin lessons for money. Vast Goldeen Scooping Knowledge:In his childhood, James had extensive training in Goldeen scooping game. He was able to beat the Goldeen Scoop Master for all the Goldeen. Team Rocket Knowledge:Because he's an ex-agent, James has knowledge of Team Rocket but he doesn't need to use any of them mostly because, he burned all the history and files that relates to him or any of his victims. Fighting Style Vast Intellectual Approach & Elemental Decision:James uses his intellect to perceive and determine his opponents attack patterns and weakness, he also changes his element attack pattern to confuse his opponents and catch them off guard by using one element after another. *'Fireball Barrage':James lunches multiple fireballs at his opponents. *'Flame Ball':James generates a small fireball with his index finger then makes it larger. Once it is ready James launches it at his target, destroying everything in its path. *'Sun Emperor':After creating great spiraling flames centered on his location before amassing it at the palm of his hand, James then turns it into a gigantic fireball and hurls at his opponents, obliterating everything in its path. *'Firefly Light':James generates small, glowing greenish-yellow fireballs from his hands that float around his enemies. **'Firefly Fireworks':After using Firefly Light to send the fireballs floating around in proximity with the enemy, James sends them all flying into the target(s) all at once, burning them. *'Vines Rise Up':James summons numerous vines from underground tying up his opponents immobilizing them. *'Rose Whip':James can make his rose grow into a long thorny whip that's capable of slicing through substance even steel and using it for long range combat. **'Rose Whiplash':James swiftly slashes his rose whip in multiple directions. **'Fire Whip':James can infuse his rose whip by using his manipulation of fire, covering it (except the hilt) in fire making it more powerful than a normal rose whip. It's also fire proof so it won't burned to ashes. ***'Fire Whiplash':A more variation of the rose whiplash where he swiftly slashed his fire whip in multiple directions. *'Rose Sword':James can also turn his rose into a long thorny sword that has the same qualities as his rose whip and using it for close combat. **'Fire Sword':James can infuse his rose sword by using his manipulation of fire, covering it (except the hilt) in fire making it more powerful then a normal rose sword. *'Path of the Petals':James can materialize razor-sharp rose petals in the palm of hands then blowing it into air allowing to use his powers to swirl around his opponents then the petals attack and rip them to shreds. *'Razor Leaf':James swings his arms sending multiple razor-sharp leaves at his opponents. *'Solar Beam':Without drawing sunlight, James's rose glows then fires a powerful solar beam, powerful enough any object in it's path. Also using it more than once. **'Sun Affinity':This attack becomes more powerful when the rose is exposed to sunlight. *'Energy Ball':James generates a greenish-blue energy ball from his hands then throws it at his opponents, it explodes on impact. *'Vine Whip':An offensive move which James sends slender, green, whip-like multiple vines from his hand to strike multiple opponents. *'Black Deception Ball':James first charges at his opponent from the back then disappears, then reappears in front of the opponent, projecting a Shadow Ball in close range then moves away when it explodes. *'Night Shade':James fires a large black crimson beam from his eyes, it's powerful to blow a hole in a building or blow an enemy away. *'Swords of Immobilizing Darkness':James fingertip glows black crimson then fires projecting multiple purplish-black swords at his target. The swords can pin the target to the ground, while some cuts, penetrates and surrounds him/her. It is also solid enough for him or the target to touch and/or break. *'Scatter Sen Aka Baras':In it's sword form, the blade separates into a thousand slender, tiny blade fragments, which then fly away from the hilt, leaving only the sword's handle in James's hand. While the blades are supposedly too small to be seen normally, they reflect light in such a way as to appear as red rose petals. By swinging the hilt, James can control the blade fragments at will, allowing him to shred opponents at a distance and break through any defense. *'Sen Aka Baras Kageyoshi'(Vibrant Display of a Thousand Red Roses):In it's rose form or sword form James drops it straight down. It phases into the ground, as though it were a pool of water. Energy ripples expand out, turning the surrounding area dark, and within seconds, two rows of a thousand giant blades rise up from the ground. Those thousand swords then scatter and countless flying blades pierce the enemy. As it moves through the air like torrents of waves, it gives the appearance of red rose petals flowing swiftly along with the wind. **'Gōkei'(Maw Scape):This form increases the number of tiny blades immensely. It creates a spherical formation of innumerable blade fragments, which swirl around the opponent like a cloud. It then flies into them from every possible angle, leaving no blind spots and no possibility to escape. It then collapses on itself, obliterating the opponent. It is strong enough to completely obliterate a very large building from the inside out. Swordsman:James uses his sword skills when fighting a more formidable opponent but dealing with weaker foes he overwhelms them with brute force to get things done quickly. Soubenjutsu:James uses his whip to start off to fight his opponents for fighting at a distance while determining his opponents fighting style. Martial Arts:James can use martial arts to deal with his opponents in hand-to-hand combat battles. Human Mutant Powers Vast Spiritual Power:James has a high level of spiritual power and has master to control it. Jonathan warned the Young family not to use it above 50% or at full power in crowded populated areas or in any physical competitions. *'Spiritual Pressure':James can release massive amounts of spirit energy that will affect his enemies and the surrounding area. **'Fear Inducement':His spiritual pressure can make others tremble in fear when someone feels it. **'Paralysis Inducement':He can paralyze people just by focusing pressure through presence. **'Matter Disintegration':When James releases huge amounts of spiritual energy, the area around him will disintegrate, depending on the radius. ***'Death Inducement':He can also disintegrate a life-form if they have weak energy just by being close to them. **'Earthquake Generation':When James releases huge amounts of spiritual pressure, it will cause a earthquake that will make the ground crumble, it depends on the radius. Advanced Growth Rate:James has quickly developed and adapt to his skills and abilities less than several days. Master Combat:James has developed advanced skills in hand-to-hand combat, he knows various unharmed combat skills. *'Martial Arts Master':James has all fighting styles of martial arts. *'Weapon Mastery':James can master every form of weaponry. **'Whip Mastery':James is skilled in using a whip for long range combat. **'Master Swordsman':James is also skilled in using a sword for close range combat. *'Master Marksmanship':James can throw objects and projectile attacks from miles, always hitting its mark and never misses. *'Paranormal Expertise':James knows how to deal with paranormal situations and fight supernatural beings. Enhanced Intellect:His intelligence has increase able to think like a genius, think more logically, and understand complex problems and formula methods. *'Hypercognition':James is able to learn much faster than an average intellect person. **'Computer Perception':James can process and information faster than a supercomputer. *'Master Computer Hacker':In the early years, James is a computer hacker that he can hack into and disabled any security system using his laptop. *'Enhanced Memory':James can remember everything about the events that happened in the past and present. *'Maximum Brain Capacity':James can use 100% of his brain capacity to carry multiple thoughts and ideas. **'Telekinesis':James has powerful psychic abilities to manipulate objects, including controlling multiple inorganic and/or organic beings. ***'Levitation & Hovering':James can levitate himself off the ground, hover his entire body in the air giving the appearance of flight and able to counter the Earth's gravitation pull. ***'Attraction & Repulsion':James can attract and repulse objects with powerful telekinetic force. ***'Telekinetic Choke':James can focus on a person's throat into strangling them to death. Only uses in stealth situations such as making a person look like their chocking on food. He can use his hands to direct the power, but he was able to use his mind alone overtime and that he can focus on a single person. ***'Entombing':By using his telekinetic powers, James can stop people in their tracks, enabling them from moving. **'Teleportation':By using his telekinesis, James can teleport himself and others to another location from long distances. *'Illusion Detection':James can be very aware of his surroundings and know things that are illusions, and see through them. *'Mental Shield':James has the ability to block any telepathic powers. *'Intuitive Intellect':James intuitive intellect allows learn faster and understand complex situations. **'Business Intuition':James has knowledge in running a business, designs bottle caps into magnets or necklaces for money. **'Escape Artistry':James is able to escape any tough situations with ease. **'Mechanical Intuition':James is able to understand how the simplest and complex machinery works, and has high knowledge in technology. **'Mathematical Intuition':James has high knowledge to understand complex math and algebra equations. **'Science Intuition':James has high knowledge to understand various types of science and biology. **'Master Multilingualism':James can speak in all languages fluently and perceive them as well. **'Master Assassin':James developed skills of a assassin, he locates people and uses anything in his surroundings to kill his targets, and avoid leaving evidence. **'Master Thief':James has skills of a thief, allowing him to steel, rob, pickpocket and pick locks with ease. **'Master Acrobatic':James can perform acrobatic skills than an average Olympic athlete. **'Master Manipulator':James is able to fool everyone and making others believing who he's not without anyone noticing. **'Master Stealth':James has high knowledge in stealth, as he can lurk, stalk and hide without getting spotted. ***'Shadow Stealth':He can use the shadows to hide and evade detection. **'Adoptive Muscle Memory':James can know and copy muscle movements as he observes them. **'Master Hunter':James can hunt others down using his senses and develops various tactics to catch/trap them. **'Master Artist':James has high knowledge in painting, sculpting, drawing, pottery and origami. **'Performance Art Intuition':James has great skills in dancing, singing and knows how to play musical instruments. **'Medical Skills':James knows various types of medicine, and understanding the functions of organs, diseases and disorders. ***'Pressure Point Intuition':James knows the weak points in the body and uses them when dealing with a tough situation. **'Cooking Intuition':James can cook and make delicious food, and knows which ingredient to use. **'Vehicle Intuition':James can operate vehicles, knows how they work and drives them very well. *'Master Tactician':Due to the cosmic storm making him smarter makes James a highly perceptive fighter, able to determine his opponents attack patterns & weaknesses, demonstrated from how effectively he uses his manipulation powers to confuse his opponents. Enhanced Strength:Despite his appearance, James is shown to have enhanced strength able to lift large rocks, buildings, a person with just one hand, and break through walls. *'Enhanced Jump':With his strength, James is able to jump to reach far distances and great heights. *'Enhanced Punch & Kick':With his strength, he possess immense strength in both his fists and legs. Enhanced Speed:James has a great level of speed, able to catch up with people and run faster than any speed vehicle. *'Enhanced Fly':Even if he's flying, he is able to fly at high speed. *'Accelerated Metabolism':His metabolism allows him to digest foods faster. *'Hyper-Speed Combat':James can deliver high speed punches and kicks even using his rose whip or sword. *'Enhanced Reflexes':James has high reflexes to dodge sneak attacks and close range attacks, even dodging and catching attacks going at high speed. **'Aim Dodging':James can dodge any liner and projectile attacks with ease. *'Enhanced Agility':James can respond and change his body's position very rapidly, and leap far distances. **'Enhanced Flexibility & Dexterity':James is very flexible to bend his joints without injuring himself, and able to stay nimble and control his muscle movements. ***'Enhanced Ambidexterity':James can be very nimble with using both of his hands without any difficult. *'Wall & Water Running':He is able run up walls that even extend and run on water. *'Flash Step':James can move at incredible speed than the eye than can follow to overwhelmed his opponents. *'Afterimages':When moving at high speed, James leaves an image of himself to fool an opponent into thinking they're attack the real one. *'High-Speed Strike':By gaining momentum, James can enhance his physical attacks by running at high speed and give a powerful blow. Invulnerability:James is immune physical attacks and damage. *'Bullet Immunity':James is immune to bullets. *'Enhanced Stamina':James can go on for days without being tired out. *'Enhanced Durability & Endurance':James is able to resist any damage he receives and able to keep fighting, his muscle tissue is much tougher then normal. **'Thermal Resistance':James can resist extreme hot and cold temperatures. **'Electrical Resistance':Also resist strong-based electrical attacks. **'Hunger Suppression':James can suppress his hunger, able to focus more. **'Pain Suppression':James has a high level to suppress his own pain when suffering major wounds. **'Explosion Durability':James is very durable to explosives. **'Resistant to Radiation Attacks':Jame is also very resistant to radiation attacks. Enhanced Senses:James has high level of senses. *'Enhanced Balance':James can balance on pipes, ropes, trees, cables, and even wires, he can also balance enough on unstable surfaces.. **'Climbing':With his balance, he is able to climb over narrow spaces effortlessly. *'Enhanced Hearing':James has a high sense of hearing, able to hear every within his range. **'Parabolic Hearing':James can focus on a certain sound while blocking unwanted noises to hear what he wants. *'Enhanced Vision':James is able to see far away distances and see clearly. **'Accelerated Vision':His vision allows him to slow down his perceptive of time and see fast moving objects. *'Enhanced Smell':James is able to smell, trace, and recognizing any scents, able to smell chemicals or substances within food or an object. *'Enhanced Touch':James sense of touch has enhanced to the point were he can feel something or someone touching him and localize where he has been touch. *'Enhanced Taste':By tasting food, he can tell which ingredients were use, increasing his taste buds to the point he can try foods that he even don't like. *'Sixth Sense':James can perceive knowledge and see things that aren't really there. **'High Spirit Awareness':James can see spiritual beings and demons that are invisible to the human eye. ***'Paranormal Awareness':James sense paranormal and spiritual beings, and identify them. ***'Power Detection':James can detect supernatural powers of different energy from different species. ****'Environment Awareness':By sensing their energy, James can track to their exact location. Physical Attraction:James is extremely handsome, his physiology will never decay or become dry. *'Sexual Inducement':James can make other women fall for him when he takes off his clothes and their looking at them. **'Subliminal Sexuality':When James is fully or half naked, sexual thoughts/emotions will be projected into females just by looking at him. **'Sexual Frenzy':When he makes skin contact, James will focus to send neural impulses to the brain, trapping the target in a sexual frenzy. Advanced Immune System:His immunity is so strong, it can neutralize all toxins. *'Protected Senses':James immunity keeps his senses from overloading. **'Sound Immunity':James can't be effected by sounds that will have harmful or hypnotic effects. *'Allergy, Disease & Poison Immunity':James is immune to his own allergies, deadly diseases and toxic poisons. *'Drug Immunity':James is immune to toxic drugs, including the side-effects of drug medicine. *'Immunity to Radiation Effects':James can't be affected by radiation. *'Alcohol Immunity':James can drink numerous alcohol without getting intoxicated or alcohol poisoning. Empathy:James can understand the pain and suffering of others, including his own friends. *'Animal Empathy':James can understand the emotions of non-humans, such as his loyal companion Growlie. **'Animal Communication':James can communicate with other wildlife, but since Growlie can perceive human language, he only uses it on non-mutant Pokemon. *'Emotion Manipulation':James can manipulate others emotions to toy with them or when he's planning something. **'Fear Inducement':James can induce fear into others by the means of his killings and his immense powers. ***'Madness Inducement':By inducing extreme emotion of fear, James will make people traumatized. ***'Paralysis Inducement':When under intense fear, James will make others paralyze, making their motor functions unavailable. **'Rage Inducement':Upon seeing a enemy of his in the past, they will get enrage fast and attempt to hurt and/or kill him. **'Anger Empowerment':James can get power from his own anger. Strong Will:James can incredible strong will able to fight on and able to resist being possessed or defy death. *'One-Man Army':Even outnumbered, James can take on multiple opponents without being overwhelmed, he can even take on an army. *'Fear Masking':James can ruled out fear and fight on with restless courage. *'Seduction Immunity':James can't sexually aroused by others expect by his wife, Sierra, without getting trapped in a sexual frenzy. *'Limitless Potential':James can push his limits beyond the normal range of his physical and mental abilities, and the extension of his powers further. *'Combat Empowerment':By fighting, James can increase his physical attributes, his fighting spirit, including his combat skills. *'Strong Heart':James possess a strong heart. **'Enhanced Charisma':Despite being a bad person in the past, James can gain the trust and loyalty of other due his miserable past life. **'Bond Empowerment':James can gain strength from his friends he has. *'Strong Soul':James also possess a strong soul that can be used for his spiritual powers. Tranquil State:James can enter were he's completely calm and doesn't hesitate from extreme stress. *'Tranquil Fury':James can transfer all of his anger into combat while remaining complete control and calm. Cartoon Physics:As being from a cartoon, James can bring and mimic acme laws at will. *'Logic Manipulation':James can manipulate anything that's logical upon mimicking acme laws. Elemental Elemental Manipulation:In addition to his mutant abilities, James can control the elements and generate his own. Pyrokinesis:James can generate, control and manipulate fire at will. *'Pyrokinetic Exoskeleton':James has the power to cover his body into fire at will without harming himself, even his clothes can withstand the heat, also able to cover his whole body or parts it, he rarely uses it in combat, only for flying. **'Fly':With his feet and legs are covered in fire, James is to able fly at high speed. *'Pyrokinetic Combat':With his martial arts, James is able to use his fire in combat. *'Heat Generation':James can make his entire body or single body part generate heat to burn off or to melt. *'Burning':He can also burn objects and people at intense heat and fire. *'Fire Absorption':With his fire powers, James can absorb & utilize fire. *'Fire Immunity':Because of his fire powers, James is completely immune to any fire attacks and abilities, including his own. *'Fire Infusion':With his rose whip or rose sword James can infused it with his fire powers covering it (except the hilt) in fire. *'Fire Constructs':James can turn fire into various objects, tools and shapes. *'Fire Beam':James can fire long range beams of fire from either of his hands. *'Fireball Generation':James can generate fireballs from his hands and throw it at his opponents. Also able to manipulate it's size. Chlorokinesis:James has the ability to control various type of plants. *'Vines':James can make thick vines emerge from his hands able to grab, lift, retract & throw people with a single or multiple vines even objects. Also make vines emerge from the ground for reasons. **'Sharp Vines':James can emerge thick and sharp vines, able to impale, cut, and/or stab his targets. **'Binding':James can either use the normal or sharp vines to wrap around his opponents. *'Plant Growth Acceleration':James is able speed up the growth process of plants. *'Chlorokinetic Constructs':James can shape plants into various objects and tools. *'Chlorokinetic Combat':James can utilize plants in combat into various forms. *'Flower Manipulation':As having plant powers, James can manipulate flower into deadly effects. *'Leaf Manipulation':James is control all kinds of leaves for offense and defense. **'Leaf Projection':James is able to project razor-sharp leaves by swinging his arms. *'Water Absorption':As having plant powers James is able absorb incoming water attacks due to the fact that plants absorb water. Umbrakinesis:James has the ability of generate, control, and to manipulate darkness. *'Umbrakinetic Combat':James is able to utilize the shadows he creates and uses them in combat. **'Shadow Ball Projection':James can project a purplish-black orb of energy from either or both of his hands then throws it at his opponents. *'Umbrakinetic Blade Construction':James can construct blades of dark energy. Shard Manipulation:James most powerful move which enables to create silvers of matter and energy into roses by stating the release command called Sen Aka Baras(Japanese for "Thousand Red Roses"). Life-Force Life-Force Manipulation:James can manipulate the different powers of his life energy. *'Powering Up':James can power up his life energy to increase his power, but he is not allowed to increase it above 50% or at full power in populated areas. **'Self-Power Augmentation':With his power increasing, James powers will greatly increased with tremendous results. **'Supernaturally Dense Tissue':His body becomes more dense upon increasing. ***'Stab & Slash Immunity':With his body heavily dense, sharp weapons such as swords or axes will break. *'Suppressing':James can suppress his life energy decreasing his power, but also to hide from power detectors. *'Spirit Energy & Spiritual Force Manipulation':James can manipulate his own spirit energy into various forms and the spiritual essence of his soul. **'Spiritual Energy Conversion':James can convert his spirit energy into different types of matter. *'Chi Manipulation':James can also manipulate his own chi. **'Mystical Martial Arts':James can utilize mystical forms of martial arts. ***'Traditional Martial Arts':James can perform every traditional martial arts to a superhuman level. ***'Superhuman Martial Arts':As a mutant, James can perform mutant abilities. ***'Elemental Martial Arts':Also used elements with his martial art skills, such as fire, shadow, plant and shard. **'Power Level Detection':James can sense the strength and feel his opponent's power level whenever it's increasing or decreasing. Category:Creative Category:Creative Characters